Hex Appeal
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Tharja is the sole person aware of just truly malicious Olivia really is. With her enchanting techniques, her fake innocence and her body, too many have fallen for her tricks. Hoping to save everyone and to understand the power behind this dancing, Tharja must uncover the truth behind this pink-haired temptress. Contains hypnosis, RobinXTharja and some belly fetish material.


Hex Appeal

She was probably the most powerful sorceress in the entire army...And no one seemed to be quite aware of that.

She wasn't thinking of herself, of course, as Tharja had always proved her worth and mettle on the battlefield in the hopes of catching the interest of their tactician, her dearest Robin, but of someone else entirely. This woman could melt the heart of just about any man, and even some women, with but a few gestures and a carefully-crafted ensemble, combining a natural beauty with a disturbingly well-honed persona as to ensure safety and protection from just about anyone.

She was, of course, talking about Olivia.

This "dancer", a ruse if she ever saw one, seemed to hold the heart of just about every men in the Shepherd's, which wasn't exactly a big deal to Tharja, yet she had the audacity to put Robin under her charm as well, which meant that things had to get serious now. She cared not to protect the secret of this pink-haired witch, but she knew that direct confrontation, especially with her minion close, would never result in her victory. As such, she needed for the perfect opportunity to strike and, perhaps, steal the secrets behind such dark and enticing magic. Doing what she does best, that is stalking, she observed from afar the coming and going of Olivia, seeing her act "flustered" and "shy" in front of so many people who were clearly under her spell, giving her praise and compliment which she turned down, yet Tharja was no fool. This was an elaborate approach and nothing more. She'd get to the bottom of it...And perhaps even save the Shepherds from a wolf among their flock. As Olivia went on to practice in secret, a fact that Tharja never had figured out where until then, this wicked spell-caster was finally alone, which meant that now was the time to strike as Tharja made her presence known before Olivia could make any ritual or conjure any hellish power to protect herself.

"Enough of this, Olivia," Tharja said, proudly as if this would be the fight of her life, preparing a fireball in her hand in order to burn this traitor right here and now. However, she would need an advantage, or at least something to distract this pink-haired temptress right here and now as she went on to cast a hex, a minor one which should be easy enough to remove but would provide for an opening for a much more damageable spell to be launched. "I know your secrets and I'll destroy you before you wreck this army...And especially before you corrupt my lovely Robin."

Olivia, much to Tharja's surprise, did not seem to even dodge or counter-spell this hex as it hit her dead on, making her sneeze a few times, then she reacted in surprise as she stopped her dancing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried out, decidedly afraid, Tharja knowing well enough the difference between a lie or truth when it came to terror. "I was the one who ate the last cookies. Please don't tell Stahl!"

This was not the confession that she was expecting, yet Tharja was no fool as this innocent and frail damsel act would not work on her as she opted for more hexes to severely weaken Olivia, thinking that perhaps her weakness when it came to magic was curse and hexes, that assailing her with just that would lead to victory. "Nice try, but this won't take!" Tharja said, smirking as her fingers waved around, dark magic surrounding her as she thought of protecting Robin and it gave her all the motivation and energy she required to keep on pouring her talents in her attacks. "You know that is not what I'm talking about. The game is up!"

Curses, hexes and other such spells kept on hitting Olivia, who sneezed, felt a little sickly, tripped on her feet, making all of this a grotesque little show as she couldn't get up any longer, which made Tharja feel like she was being gloriously victorious...Until Olivia just laid on the floor and then went on to gently weep, which gave Tharja all that she needed to understand that maybe...Just maybe...

She had done messed up.

"I don't know what you want..." Olivia said, quite scared now and unable to fight back, something that she had been from the start now that Tharja realized that she had made a major mistake. "Please stop..."

Feeling extremely bad about all of this, her doubts still somewhat lingering, yet her conscience telling her that she was severely at fault, Tharja went on to remove those spells on Olivia, allowing her the luxury to stop sneezing, wailing and to get up on her own two feet. Helping her up, Tharja then went on to clear her throat, as if this gesture told on its own that this was an honest mistake. "Sorry. I thought you had cursed everyone into adoring you and planned to turn them into your slaves," Tharja said, opting for complete honesty to at least explain what had been going on a minute ago. "An honest mistake."

"Why would you think I'd do such a thing?" Olivia said, flustered and decidedly shocked about this wild accusation, keeping a certain distance from Tharja if the need would come for her to flee. "I've done nothing wrong at all."

Perhaps this persona of hers was actually genuine, a benevolent witch who did not know the immense power that she possessed, whose spells were so potent that she released them while unaware. This dancing of hers was powerful magic indeed, prompting for people to go faster and act more determined on the battlefield. Maybe Olivia was a genuinely timid and earnest person, though the effects of her magic were still excessively powerful and could possibly harm people in the long run. "Your dancing has proven to be most effective and everyone seems to be talking about them, including the most important of them all, Robin," Tharja said, trying to make Olivia realize the extent of her actions, the consequences of such an outfit, her dancing and her whole innocence. "You do not realize how powerful your body can be, how potent your charm is."

Olivia blushed deeply at that remark, with Tharja now having helped her realize just how great her potential was and how such wanton use of it could provide harm. "People have been watching me dance? Oh bother..." the dancer said, assuredly disturbed by such a revelation delivered so directly to her ears. "I'm so sorry. I never thought me performing, even in secret, would give out such results."

It seemed like Olivia was sincerely a sweet young woman then, which was a relief as there was now no more need for Tharja to sully her hand by removing her permanently from this army and from this world. However, she did still want to learn this secret art of hers, as maybe someone with actual knowledge might use it to great effect and perhaps Olivia needed someone to show her the ropes of using magic responsibly. "It's a good thing that I was here then, even with all this misunderstanding. Allow me to help you out then, to repair my fault," Tharja said, half-manipulating the conversation into getting what she wanted, yet also genuinely wanting to help out Olivia in handling such terrible power. "I will teach you where to practice and how to make sure people do not notice you...But in return, could you teach me your art?"

Having almost forgotten all these unpleasant things that Tharja had done to her because of this offer, which Olivia took as showing off hidden corners and getting a dance partner, she smiled radiantly, forgoing her shyness as she approached much closer to Tharja now. "Yes, absolutely. I'm sure you'd make for a splendid dancer, Tharja," she said sweetly, quite a few hidden meanings going way over head, but she did not care, thinking that she had landed a friend at the end of all this nonsense. "We'll start tomorrow, okay? For now, I think I'll lie down and rest."

"Of course...We'll be starting fresh tomorrow," Tharja said, a sinister little smile on her face as she went away, leaving Olivia alone and feeling still a touch insecure. None really understood Tharja or dared to try, but perhaps the dancer would find a way to befriend this dark, troubled and maybe actually nice girl?

Robin was in his quarters, looking at maps for the next big battle that would soon be upcoming. He had been studying them for hours upon end, checking in every single details that he could lay his eyes upon, think around, above and below and truly he felt that things would soon be done with his strategy. It was to be a decisive battle, yet another one, and he could feel a large amount of pressure on his shoulders. He felt he needed a break, but maybe he also needed to recheck everything for the 12th time, just to be absolutely certain. And then he realized that he was just being paranoid, that he needed to rest, to just have some entertainment. It hit him pretty hard right now as he looked with the corner of his eyes around him and, yet again, Tharja wasn't there.

She was a binary kind of stalker: either she was the best or the worst, with no in-between. At times he could see her almost openly even though she obviously was trying to hide and at others she was like a master assassin or thief, appearing from seemingly nowhere at all. Whether this was by accident or by purpose, he could not tell, but what he did know was that he had to admit to himself that he did miss her constant non-presence in his proximity. She had been troubling at first, bothersome and a bit rude, but there was almost a certain endearing quality to that as on the battlefield she displayed none of this, always fighting fiercely to protect and be near him at all times. Perhaps she was a bit shy, or perhaps she felt a really protective streak toward him, but in the last few months she wasn't so often near him and he had to admit to himself that it was disappointing, that he wished that she would be there in secret.

Unbeknownst to him, his wish had been granted as she was in the "best stalker" zone right now, hidden in his room as she went on to create ghost sounds by using her hexes on Robin, making him hear a loop within his ears as if to create music out of thin air. It was only his perceptions that were being toyed with as he heard the simulacrum of flutes and drums, he turned around wondering if a band had sneaked in his own quarters, what he found instead was much more agreeable than anything he could have thought of.

She was here. Tharja. Yet she was dressed differently. While her outfit did seem to leave not a whole lot to the imagination, her body actually being beautiful if Robin had to be honest, yet now it was tantalizing in a whole new way. Her top was a little more tight, a touch more low-cut, creating a higher-positioned cleavage as her breasts were much more easily seen. Her belly was now bare, with no transparent fabric barely covering her midriff as her now pierced-navel was on showcase, presenting a golden ring. One of her arm had a sleeve, while only one of her hand had a fingerless glove on it, using asymmetry to push forth something weird, yet sensual all the same. She wore gold bands around her ankles, a gold open and free-flowing loincloth attached to a thin bead belt that covered the wide angle of her waist and hips. For the rest, she was the same Tharja that he knew, beautiful, yet terrible and deadly, yet this little extra surprised him well enough that he couldn't quite put up a response about all of this, about the fact that she interacted with him so openly while wearing something so..._sexy._

This gave Tharja all the time that she needed to use the element of surprise, plus her own hexes placed stealthily on her body, invisible advantages which would indeed be employed to get exactly what she wanted: Robin all to herself. Seeing Olivia in the past dancing on her own and being seen, admired by Robin, had given way not only to anger, but also doubt. What if he'd love another woman? What if he would be extremely attracted to someone else? Then the answer, as she learned how to dance, was obvious. She just had to give him no reason to look anywhere else. She would be **his **dancer. And he would just be **hers**.

Her lesson bore fruits as she began with a belly flop, doing one singular and exaggerated reverse belly roll, as if expanding her abdomen forward before retracting it quickly, switching to flutters which were the same, albeit severely minimized and repeated. Her belly was like the tiniest of ocean, her flesh making waves and her navel ring a small embarkation which sailed upon it all. This caused for Robin to go on and observe this, utterly mesmerized not just because of attraction, as it was decidedly a factor here, but also because of a hex of hypnosis, of fascination. In the end, his own lust and love for her would be exponentially greater and, if she had calculated things right, he'd be unable to do anything but adore her by the end of this performance.

For Robin, this was unexpected but certainly not unwelcome as Tharja had indeed come back just as he was thinking of her and she was putting on quite a show. It made him think of Olivia in how she could manipulate her stance and flesh at will, with her abdomen ever a focus, yet this was decidedly Tharja that was dancing. Where Olivia was demure and innocent, there was something a touch more open and almost aggressive about this, as if it would be impossibly rude not to stare. Where Olivia would stop and look away, Tharja intently continued and demanded that Robin watch, as this was for him.

All thoughts of Olivia faded away, however, as he stared into her golden ring and her sumptuous, smooth and curvy midriff. There wasn't much of any muscle there, only wide hips and a soft belly which seemed to pull his gaze forward into focus with each repetitions of the motion that she greeted him with. With each little rolls, the corner of his eyes were blocked from even seeing anything; he could only stare forward where Tharja was and, at this point, why would he do anything else?

There was no word said and none was necessary, her hex providing and her sensual performance proving to be all that was needed as her flutters turned into rolls as she swayed her hips left and right subtly while she did so. As her hands rested upon her hips, she opened her arms and lifted them to the side while her belly rolls were slow and deliberate, turning the vapors in reverse anew as to make them regular belly undulations this time around. As she got her arms behind her head, she used this stance to properly cover her balance much like Olivia had taught her. For one who was so intimidated of men and their gaze, she sure knew techniques to draw them toward her, Tharja thought, yet she returned her attention toward Robin, her target as she could see in his eyes and on his cheeks that the desired effect was starting to appear.

She was especially sexy-looking. The way she bobbed, curved, bent and rolled her belly, all with that precious little ring made her look like another person altogether. Tharja's beauty had never been a question before, but what she did provided an answer all the same, a very positive one as he began to grow hotter, more and more bothered yet in a nice way by this new look and demeanor on display by this dark sorceress. He had always suspected that she liked him, a fact that was rather obvious, but to go to such lengths made him feel all the more special, all the more wanted, but as much as he felt that, he **craved** her even further than that.

Her breasts were tantalizing, jiggling a little with each of her motion, her supple skin squeezed in such a way by her top that they threatened to pop out at any second. He could picture them revealed fully, waiting to be touched, to be licked, to be grabbed. The look on her face, of pure satisfaction, a smug little show, was tantalizing in the extreme. Yet it was her belly, a part that he never believed would arouse him this much, which took the cake. It was almost shiny, shimmering as it moved left and right subtly, her navel the epicenter of a hypnotic pendulum that his eyes drank up as if he was the thirstiest man in all the lands and, as judged by how much he was drooling, he might as well truly be at this point.

She took a step toward him, then another one, her belly still rolling and her pose still kept on and she went on to shimmy her hips, using her knees and thighs as pistons to provide continuous momentum to her abdomen and her hips. It was as if she was shaking a select part of her body, her belly, yet in truth it was more than that. As judged by how Robin looked so intently at it, it was clear that this specific part of her was mesmerizing him absolutely and completely. This made her smile, a sight that Robin would not see due to his intense staring at her stomach. She whispered to him, ghost-like, taking advantage of the situation.

"Go on your knees..." she said, knowing that he wouldn't really hear her voice but he'd still obey. His eyes said it all that he was in deep trance, one that he was completely vulnerable to. To see him so affected by this hex, a difficult one to pull off, was really making her happy as she shimmied slowly, then rapidly, then slowly again, going for a chaotic pattern instead of a steady one.

As he got on his knees, an idea he just had and that felt like an especially good one, he got to see her midriff at a much better angle. As it sped up, his thoughts were fleeting, his eyes unfocused and yet still trying to observe everything that he could of her stomach, yet by the time that she slowed down he was seeing ghost-like after-images of her stomach, as if it was everywhere at once. Hypnotized, yet unaware of it, he was at her mercy and he saw her more and more like a goddess, like she had enchanted him so thoroughly that he couldn't even care even if he was aware of it. This felt too good and she was just so pretty that it did not matter in the slightest.

The drums and the flute played on, gaining in intensity as she got so much closer, invading his thoughts, his personal space and crushing his senses in a way that felt integral to the experience. So drunk in his ecstatic trance, high on the purest form of bliss, he saw nothing but her belly and thought nothing but her name, the concept of Tharja. Then, without hesitation, by pure impulse, he went on to move his hands and arms forward as he grabbed one of her hip and held onto her belly flesh before he kissed and licked her navel, cleaning it and the golden ring with his tongue.

She hadn't ordered him to do that. In fact, this level of affection shouldn't even be possible as she did not plan for things to move so quickly. She felt his lips and his tongue on her stomach and this made her stop her performance right there. This was disturbing, as her hex shouldn't have caused that at all. This made his adoration and love toward her grow exponentially, which meant that it should have taken perhaps another minute to reach that state. She had a whole routine planned and everything, but as she worried and began to slightly panic, the answer, as simple as it was, came to her.

He was like this because he already loved her.

Not to this degree, of course, but it had sped along because there was already attraction and affection and thus this made her melt inside, losing her composure and her stance as she looked lovingly toward Robin, a goofy smile on her face as if she was now the one who was hypnotized instead of him. "Yes...Love me Robin," she encouraged him, finding this particular kink of him now absolutely sexy, endearing and adorable. He was just very much into it, showering her belly with kisses, his hands roaming and his passion unleashed in a way that felt all-encompassing. This was just raw need, raw **lust**...And she was down for that. "Make me yours~"

As dominant as she had been at first, as she had planned to be, her own strategy could not compete against Robin, the master tactician as his trance, his adoration toward Tharja, was making him go wild. Apparently, Tharja had not been entirely wrong about how powerful Olivia was, albeit she was very wrong in the manner which she described it. Olivia could not use the arcane arts and, despite many months of training, could not cast a hex to save her life. What she could do, however, was slowly open herself up, through her personality and her art, no matter how shy she was. This was what she thought to Tharja and, coupled with the actual potency of Tharja's dark arts, had successfully claimed the heart of the man she loved. There were many cries of delight and of surprise coming from Robin's quarters that night, and many more nights to follow, cementing that both he and Tharja were now an official couple.

They would not dance on the issue any longer, albeit she would dance for him very, very often from now on, proving that she not only had sex appeal, but hex appeal as well.


End file.
